


Drabble: Clock Hands

by Etirdoyn (Nyodrite)



Series: The Affairs of Wizards [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Children, Pre-Canon, Weasley Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-02 06:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10938660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyodrite/pseuds/Etirdoyn
Summary: The other six hands weren't pointing at 'home' where he had expected them. Instead pointing straight at the words 'mortal peril' that his parents had repeatedly told him to tell them if it happened.





	Drabble: Clock Hands

"Percy? Percy?" Charlie started searching for his younger brother when he found the playpen abandoned, not really concerned because he _knew_ his mum had put magic all around the house to keep them all from getting hurt. " _Percy?_ _Where are you?_ "

He found the toddler sitting near a window in the sitting room, peering out into the darkening front yard as he hummed, " _G'een 'ight, g'een 'ight..._ "

"What're you doing over here, huh?" Charlie said, wrapping his arms around his brother's chest like a hug before lifting the two year old up, making him squeal in delight. Unlike the twins, who very much enjoyed moving about - thankfully not yet walking - on their own to seek their own trouble, Percy _loved_ to be carried and held - Mum had said that Bill was the same but _he_ had been more like the twins, though Charlie went for the front door rather then an unattended wand like the twins did.

"'Ask!" Percy chirped, utterly content to be held though Charlie was already dreading the trip upstairs, then sang, " _Run, run!_ "

" _-far away,_ " he continued automatically before he froze as it registered and his head snapped to look out the window. Nothing, but...

Charlie whirled around to look at the grandfather clock, Percy letting a squeak at the sudden movement and he muttered a quick apology to keep the toddler from crying. The largest hand, with _Arthur_ carved into the gold, was pointing to 'work' like he expected. The other six hands weren't pointing at 'home' where he had expected them. Instead pointing straight at the words 'mortal peril' that his parents had repeatedly told him to tell them if it happened.

"Let's go," Charlie breathed, heaving his brother to the stairs in a hurried rush that had Percy whining in protest. He ignored it and just started to half drag and half push his brother up the stairs, "Up, up, _up_. Mum! MUM!" He called when he realized that it'd take them a while to reach the third floor where his mother and older brother were washing the twins. " _MUM!_ "

They'd made it to the first floor when Bill appeared higher up on the stairs, apparently having been sent to see why he was yelling. "What's wrong?"

" _Clock - peril - we - masks!_ " Charlie blurted, then tried for something more understandable though Bill already was starting to look alarmed. "Percy said he saw _white masks_ out side - the front - and I checked the clock, all of our hands are on 'mortal peril'."

Bill went still, face whitening before he was charging down the hall with an urgent, " _Mum..!_ "

For a moment, Charlie _hated_ his older brother.


End file.
